Sonny with a Chance of Rescue
by schnauzerlover
Summary: Sonny and Chad are arguing as always, but what does Chad do when Sonny is in serious danger? Will he be her Knight in Shining Armour? Please Read and Review. Rated T Just in case.
1. A hero'

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you like it!!!**

Chad's POV

He brushed his hair hair out of his eyes and admired himself in the mirror.

"Hey Handsome." He said to himself, grinning. A sudden rap came at the door and Chad ran down the stairs to get into his stretch limo, as he passed his family, his mum raised her eyebrows and said,

"You're in a bit of a hurry." But the only answer was the slam of the front door as he left. As he slid into his limo he pondered what she had said and realised with a shock that two months ago before Sonny Monroe had joined the 'Randoms' he would never have been in a hurry to get to work.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't hurry." He muttered turning his thoughts to the day ahead.

Sonny's POV

As she pulled into the parking lot in her new used truck, Sonny smiled proudly but her smile faltered as she saw Chad pulling into the space next to her.

"Stalker much Chad?" she remarked rolling her eyes as she got out of the truck.

"See you finally got yourself a set of wheels Monroe, still, when the hunk of junk breaks down, call CDC here and I'll rescue you."

"I couldn't really call you since I've got the number to the phone you don't answer."

Chad didn't reply, that was the phone he called in his head the 'Sonny Cell' _only _Sonny had the number on that phone and it was the phone he rushed to any time it rang.

As Sonny walked on oblivious to the world around her, Chad noticed a blue BMW speeding around the corner... straight towards Sonny!! He raced to push her out of the way but...

**Haha a cliffhanger. so R&R Please**


	2. So we're not good'

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews, they really mean a lot. A special thanks to; GirlfromVenus123, Emmett's Chickie-Babe, monkey87, xosoccerchick960, xoxo maddie and The Purple One for reviewing. You guys are the best! Sorry if I missed anyone! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update, I had serious writer's block!**

He was too late, he raced towards her helplessly but knew that it was no use. Luckily, Sonny realised what was going on and threw herself out of the way just in time.

Chad raced over to the horror struck Sonny and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" He asked her anxiously.

"Y-yeah," she replied shakily and glanced up at him trying and failing to summon up her signature Sonny Smile.

Chad felt relief course through him as he realised that she really wasn't hurt against the odds.

"We should get you to a doctor," he said uncertainly, trying to comprehend the look that had crossed Sonny's face at that moment.

"What?" she said, managing to grin this time, "Chad Dylan Cooper... _caring_?

"N-no em, CDC doesn't care... em.." He didn't really know what to say, her words had been so unexpected in the serious situation and he realised that for a second there, he had actually cared for someone else besides himself, stupid caring.

"I'm only messing with you," Sonny said, a wide grin now plastered over her face. She had actually made _Chad_ tongue tied! "and I'm all right, I really don't need a doctor."

"Are you sure?" He replied, unconvinced.

They were suddenly interrupted.

"Um, Sonny, sorry to interrupt and everything, but rehearsals for the new alien sketch started five minutes ago and you still haven't painted your face green yet." It was Nico, who was looking curiously between Chad and her.

" See you Randoms." said Chad, suddenly back to his arrogant self, "And Monroe?" She glanced back with an expectant look in her eyes, but then Chad glanced at Nico, "Make sure I don't have to save you again, as in, don't be so stupid again."

Hurt appeared in Sonny's eyes and Chad felt as though a stake had been driven through his heart.

"Fine" She shouted.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Chad waited for the customary "So we're good?" But it never came, she simply strutted away, dragging a confused Nico behind her, and Chad realised that they weren't 'good.' He had gone one step too far.

**So That's chapter 2! Thanks for reading and reviewing! By the way I have another story for any inheritance cycle fans out there, it's called 'My only love sprung from my only hate,' Please read!**

**So you know the drill, click on the little green button below and make my day! R&R R&R!!!!**


	3. A Knight or a Gladiator?

**Thanks for all reviewers, special thanks to GirlfromVenus123 for being so supportive!**

**Me: "I own Sonny with a Chance!"**

**Fiona: "Really?"**

**Me: "No."**

Sonny strode away angrily, ignoring Nico's many questions about why she was crying. She wasn't crying, it was her allergies.

All through rehearsals for the new alien sketch, she was distracted. Why was Chad always such an arrogant jerk when other people were around?

"Sonny...Sonny?" Sonny jumped as Marshal waved his hand in front of her eyes for the fifth time.

"Sorry! What did I miss?"

"Maybe you'd better go home Sonny, there's no point in you trying to make people laugh if you're going to fall asleep."

"No, no I'm all right." Sonny protested but she was already being ushered towards her dressing room. "You're all over reacting!" She shouted as the door slammed shut. "Great, I'm already talking to myself." she muttered. As she threw herself down on Tawni's golden, furry couch she thought angrily about how Chad had so much control over her emotions, it was downright unhealthy but then...

A malicious grin spread across her face as she saw an ad for 'Teen Gladiators' on the back of Tawni's copy of 'Tween Weekly.' She may not know a lot about Chad.... but she sure knew how to make him jealous.

~*~

Sonny sat tensely not really paying attention to Grady's story about flying zebras. When she saw Chad strut into the room, she stood up abruptly and slid her tray over to the hottest Teen Gladiator, Chris.

"Hey Chris, saw your new episode last night, you fight scenes were _amazing."_

"Thanks Sonny I didn't know you liked my show!"

"Oh yeah, I'm a big fan! It's better than some of the shows around here." She said pointedly glaring at Chad. Their conversation continued for a while and soon Sonny found that she was laughing freely, Chris was really nice.

"Hey, um ,Sonny we should hang out a bit more." Chris sounded hopeful.

"I'd like that." Nodded Sonny smiling her signature smile.

The So Random crew watched in amazement as Chad mimicked "_I'd Like that," _and strode furiously out of the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Asked Nico bewildered.

"Dunno bro, but yeah so in my dream I..."

~*~

Chad was seething with resentment as he mimicked this week's headlines in childish tones, "Cutest Hollywood couple... Sonny's star gladiator.... Sonris seen outside cinema... Chad jealous?" Whatever, CDC doesn't get jealous and those aren't tears, it's allergies.

**Will Chad get over Sonny, or will he chase her? Will Chris stay as a means to make Chad jealous or will they fall in love? Stay tuned to find out! R&R! R&R**


End file.
